


Morning Intrusions

by therealmnemo



Series: Kirkwall Friend Fiction [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: NSFW Prompt - Getting drenched while wearing white - requested by fenrisofseheron
Fenris waked up to a loud crash in the mansion, a pitiful squeak indicates it's just Hawke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WizardlyMagicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyMagicks/gifts).



> Repost to add to Series. Short little drabble :3

Fenris woke to a squeal pealing through the mansion. His muscles tensed as he took in his surroundings, the early morning sun lighting the room. A loud thud followed, accompanied by a loud, “Shit!”

Hawke. He rolled out of bed and rushed to the landing outside his room. The sun was not enough to illuminate the room and the damned mage didn’t think to light any candles. He could just make out the silhouette of Hawke flat on her back in the middle of the room. 

“Hawke, is there a reason you’ve incapacitated yourself so early?”

The supine mage lifted an arm to release a small mage light in response. She was laying beside a large overturned bucket. A bundle of rags were on the floor at her feet, the whole area soaked with what he hoped was water. Hawke pulled herself up, looking to Fenris with flushed cheeks. 

In place of her usual armor she wore a pair of brown linen leggings and a white linen top; a top that was rendered completely transparent from being drenched in water from the overturned bucket. Any comment about the floor or her timing died on his lips, and he silently thanked the maker for the railing hiding his body from the mage’s gaze.


End file.
